


That Boy Is A Monster

by ambientwhispers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Come Eating, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Doing Things To Yourself While You Fantasize About Them Happening To You, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom!Yuuri, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Amnesia, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Post-Banquet, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Sub!Victor, Submission, Top Katsuki Yuuri, You Idiot Yuuri That Wasn't A Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: Victor Nikiforov has come to Hasetsu to coach Katsuki Yuuri to a Grand Prix Final gold medal. They've been working to try to help Yuuri find his Eros to make his short program the best it can possibly be. Predictably, this has created some... tension.Individually, they decide to blow off steam, and the fantasies they each conjure have more in common than either one realizes.





	

Makkachin dozed peacefully on the loveseat but Victor couldn't sleep. He couldn't understand why Yuuri was acting like this. Hadn't he  _ asked _ Victor to come to Hasetsu last year at the GPF banquet? Hadn't he challenged Victor to a dance-off, with the prize being Victor's coaching? Hadn't Victor conceded there in the middle of that  _ paso doble _ ? Conceded not just the prize but his heart as well?

With a sigh, Victor laid back onto the bedspread and stared up at the ceiling. Yuuri hadn't mentioned the banquet or anything that had happened after it at all this whole time he'd been here in Japan. Did he not truly feel that way about Victor after all? He'd been so close during the banquet last year. They'd danced together, their hearts pounding in time.

It felt as though his heart were about to burst now. It held so much that he couldn't even find words for: that fledgling love which had started to worm its way in after that night together at the banquet, the pride he felt watching Yuuri improve his skating, the growing frustration from Yuuri's refusal to acknowledge what they'd shared. Victor rested his hand on his chest and idly ran his fingertips along the delicate skin.

It wouldn't do to wallow in sadness. Could he get away to the snack bar to drink with Minako without waking the Katsuki household? He held his breath for a moment to help listen for any sounds, but it was as though the entire resort had fallen asleep. He didn't dare risk sneaking out, for fear he'd wake them. Talking with Minako about this would have to wait for another time. She'd been a good sounding board already, and had promised to keep their talks a secret. He didn't need Yuuri knowing that he was telling other people about their night together, since Yuuri was loathe to speak of it.

So then, what to do to distract himself? The ceiling certainly wasn't interesting enough, and he didn't feel like getting up to turn on the light to do some reading. He wasn't tired enough to bring Makkachin to bed yet, either. All he really had were his thoughts, and the memory of last year's banquet.

A smile pulled at his lips as he considered the banquet again. Yuuri had seemed so quiet and unassuming at the beginning of the night. He hung back by his coach, not speaking, looking as though someone had just told him his dog died.

Victor frowned as he recalled that was exactly what had happened. He pushed the thought aside in favor of moving on in his reminiscing. This wasn't the time for moping.

Yuuri had drank so much that night, and nobody realized until he was stumbling away from the table, leaving over a dozen empty champagne flutes behind. The Yuuri who walked away from that table was not the same Yuuri any of them had known before, and it was a Yuuri Victor had yet to see again.

 

\---

 

Yuuri stared at the ceiling in his room while warring thoughts went through his head. Victor was here in Hasetsu, sleeping just down the hall in a banquet room. Yuuri finally had Victor within his reach, something he had never dreamed could truly happen. Victor had been an unattainable god before, and to have him so close at hand felt unbelievable, even if he still felt untouchable.

At the same time, Yuuri couldn't sleep with all the noise. Not audible noise, but the silent dissonance of anxiety screaming in his head. The Onsen On Ice competition was only a few days away and Yuuri was terrified of failure.

If he lost this, if he somehow couldn't find his Eros and skate his routine with all the sex appeal expected of him, Victor would go back to Russia with Yuri. Yuuri would be left all alone in Japan again, and he would be done with competitive figure skating. There was no way he'd try to complete another season if this were his outcome. Maybe he could pick up coaching and work with Yuuko at the Ice Palace.

It was no use. Yuuri couldn't relax enough to sleep with all those thoughts crowding in his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and made an effort to clear his mind like he tried to do when he would first take the ice.

Another thought edged in, and this one he allowed because it was of Victor. The walls of his bedroom felt so bare now without the photos of Victor plastered over them. When he closed his eyes, however, he could still imagine exactly where he'd placed each poster and photograph printed from the Internet or ripped from a magazine.

Victor... Yuuri had idolized him for so long. Long before Yuuri knew the pain of an unrequited crush, he looked up to Victor. First it had simply been wanting to skate  _ like _ Victor, then it became wanting to skate  _ with _ Victor, then it became wanting to  _ be with  _ Victor. He always knew it was impossible, and it still felt so even now.

It seemed so surreal to have Victor here at the onsen. He could hardly believe his luck. How could that video of him skating Victor's free skate persuade him to drop everything there in Russia and come to Japan to coach him? Sure, he'd practiced that routine for hours, and he knew he had the technical components down, but surely he hadn't looked that impressive while skating it, as out of shape as he was. He couldn't even bring himself to watch the video knowing what his body looked like there on the ice, knowing how it moved in ways it wasn't supposed to with each jump.

Yuuri sighed, and kicked the covers off. There was one thought that kept him company, one lingering fuzzy dream that had hung at the edges of his memory since just after the GPF banquet last December. The dream of him and Victor...

With a smile, Yuuri let his mind conjure up the fantasy.

 

\---

 

Victor rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. The Yuuri he was seeing here was different from that Yuuri from the banquet. He lacked the confidence to perform the way he needed to in order to win. He hadn't fully found his Eros -- probably because he was trying to impersonate  _ fucking katsudon _ instead of channeling that sex appeal he himself could exude -- and Victor was starting to worry about his future here with Yuuri in Japan. Yurochka had made his deal. If he won the competition instead of Yuuri, Victor would need to pack up and head back to Russia.

No, he needed to think about something else.

How about the continued enigma Yuuri had proven himself to be? He had been so confident back in December as he danced with Victor like it was nothing to be putting himself out there. Today, he saw a man who believed he was incapable, who believed he had no sex appeal. It was such an abrupt difference from what Victor had seen the year before, and he couldn't quite reconcile the two in his mind.

With a sigh, Victor shook his head and dismissed that line of thinking too.

Something better. He didn't want to think about Yuuri in that context, either.

He took a deep breath. A few days ago at the rink he'd gotten so close to Yuuri. He'd rubbed his thumb against Yuuri's lower lip in an attempt to remind him of the Eros he kept locked inside, but all it did was remind Victor himself of that night four months ago.

_ Yuuri's body against his as he asked Victor to be his coach, his hips grinding and undulating against Victor's. Yuuri staring up at him with such adoration in those gorgeous brown eyes. Yuuri leading him in an intense, sensual paso doble, the heat between them feeling as though it would set the whole banquet ablaze. _

_ Yuuri following him back to his room as the banquet came to an end. _

Victor smiled with that thought, and decided to pursue that memory in particular. He rolled onto his back again and let his hand wander down to trace the hollows of his abdomen and hips.

_ He knew in his heart of hearts it was a terrible idea to sleep with Yuuri while he was drunk, but he'd had a couple of glasses of champagne and wasn't entirely capable of making rational decisions himself. At any rate, the way Yuuri followed him so willingly, slurring in half-English, half-Japanese the things he wanted to do to Victor, was one of the best things Victor had seen all night. He didn't know what exactly he would do with Yuuri, but he was sure they would both enjoy it. _

_ It took him a moment to get the key card into his hotel room door with Yuuri grinding up on him, but Victor managed it. He'd barely slipped the key card back into the pocket of his waistcoat when Yuuri grabbed his tie just under the knot and pulled him down for a rough kiss. _

 

\---

 

The dream Yuuri had always went the same way, always starting with yanking Victor close by the tie. He was more dominant in this dream, and he wasn't sure why, though he enjoyed the thought of having Victor at his whim.

_ He thrust his tongue past Victor's lips as he slanted his mouth against Victor's. Victor moaned into the kiss and grasped Yuuri's shoulders, then stepped back with a shuddering breath to pull Yuuri into the hotel room. _

Yuuri smiled to himself and pulled up the hem of his shirt to let his fingers graze over the soft skin. 

_ He pressed himself against Victor and grinned as he pulled Victor's tie loose, then unbuttoned his vest. Victor didn't resist Yuuri's undressing, and in fact began to help -- he undid his cuff links and pulled the coat and vest off. Yuuri grinned as he began to undo Victor's buttons one by one, then slid Victor's shirt off his shoulders. Victor caught Yuuri in another kiss and let out a soft groan as their bodies pressed together again. _

This was Yuuri's favorite part of the dream. While it got steamier later, this -- just sharing this intimacy with Victor, something Yuuri wished he could really have -- was the part Yuuri enjoyed recalling the most. Sometimes he wouldn't even see the dream through to the end, but just focus on this part.

He closed his eyes and let his hand move lower, the fingertips dipping under his loose cotton pants. He didn't want to move on, not yet -- if he pushed himself too fast, he'd never get to the end part of this dream, and tonight in particular he wanted to make sure he followed through.

_ Victor's skin felt so real under his hands, so much unlike what an unattainable god should feel like, and Yuuri let himself explore while they kissed. It was so soft, softer than Yuuri had ever imagined a man could feel, and when his thumbs got to Victor's nipples Victor drew back with a surprised sort of sound. Yuuri grinned at Victor, hooked a hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him close again. "You like that?" he whispered against Victor's lips, then kissed him once again while rubbing his opposite thumb against one of Victor's nipples again. _

_ The muffled moan against Yuuri's lips answered the question better than any words would have. _

Yuuri untied the drawstring in the waistband of his pants and slipped them down his hips. He ran his fingernails over his thighs a couple of times, skirting close to the apex of his thighs a few times, purposefully avoiding the erection rising there. He still didn't want to drive himself too far yet. There was still so much of this dream to go.

_ Victor began to pull at Yuuri's shirt buttons, his moans still desperate against Yuuri's lips as Yuuri continued to rub and tug at his nipples. Their hips began to move against each other through their clothing, drawing muffled groans from Yuuri as well, until Yuuri pushed him back against the wall harder. _

He couldn't bear it anymore. Yuuri wrapped a hand around his cock and drew it up in one smooth movement. He smothered his first moan behind a fist as he ran his thumb around the foreskin gathered at the head.

This would be the best he'd done in a while.

 

\---

 

_ Victor hit the wall with a soft grunt, and Yuuri grinned for a split second before lunging into the kiss again. He unbuttoned his shirt with fingers somehow too deft for how much champagne he'd had, then dropped his shirt to the floor. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed Victor's shirt the rest of the way down his arms, then went for Victor's belt. _

Victor hummed to himself as he shoved his underwear down and took himself in hand. He didn't want to rush it, but this was always the point where the anticipation had built too much to bear. He didn't stroke, not yet, simply squeezed, and reached down with his other hand to tug gently at his balls.

_ Not wanting to delay, Victor pushed Yuuri's hands aside to undo his own beltas he pushed his shoes off with his toes, and managed to get his pants off and kicked aside without breaking the kiss himself. Yuuri chuckled against Victor's mouth then nipped at his lower lip as he pulled away. "Look at how hard you are," Yuuri murmured as he cupped a hand against Victor's bulging underwear. _

He ran his hand up his length now, remembering how low and seductive Yuuri's voice had been, how it had felt to have him touch Victor in that way. Another soft hum slipped from between his lips and he splayed his legs further apart to allow for more access.

_ Victor smirked at Yuuri as he stared into those shining eyes, and reached down to undo Yuuri's own belt and pants. Once they were freed he pushed them down and cupped his hand over Yuuri's own cock. "Just as hard as you," he said. _

_ What he wanted tonight was to feel Yuuri, every bit of him -- he wanted Yuuri to touch him, to kiss him. _

_ To fuck him. _

_ Yuuri grinned and kicked off his own shoes then cupped Victor's buttocks to pull him close again. The press of their bodies together without more in the way than two thin layers of cotton was wonderful, and Victor didn't bother smothering his moan. He kissed Yuuri again and began to advance them toward the bed. _

Victor stroked his hand along his length and tugged on his balls again, his lips pressed together to smother the groan that wanted to come out. This was when the memory started to get intense, and he needed to restrain himself or else he'd come before it was over.

_ When Yuuri's knees hit the bed he fell over with a soft grunt, and his hands on Victor's ass pulled him down after. Victor surged back into the kiss as he straddled Yuuri's hips. He didn't want this to stop now, and he rocked his hips against Yuuri's a few times before beginning to move down the length of Yuuri's body with nipping kisses. _

_ Yuuri let him move down and gave small hums of approval until Victor got to the waistband of his underwear, then apparently he changed his mind. _

_ "No," Yuuri murmured as he rolled Victor over onto his back. "I don't want you to suck my cock. I want to fuck you with it." _

 

\---

 

He still had no idea where this dominant side of him came from in this dream, but it was all the sweeter. Yuuri's hand moved faster and he pressed his fist more firmly against his mouth. He still struggled to hold back, because the last thing he needed was to ruin the end of this dream early. If he could time it to coincide...

Another moan slipped out, smothered beneath his fist.

_ Victor's eyes went wide with that declaration, and then he turned to fetch something from his suitcase. _

_ A few moments went by, then a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube landed next to Yuuri's hip on the bed, and then Victor was on him again, kissing him hard. Yuuri thrust his hands into Victor's hair and held him into the kiss as he thrust his hips up against Victor's. With a moan, Victor thrust his tongue into Yuuri's mouth and slipped his own hands into Yuuri's hair. Yuuri wanted this almost as much as he wanted to fulfill his promise of fucking Victor, but before he could say anything, Victor sat up again. His ass ground down against Yuuri's crotch in a purposeful way as he smirked. "How do you want me, then?" _

Yuuri lifted his hips to meet the movements of his hand now, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. This dream felt all the better knowing he had Victor close to him now, like this dream could possibly be a reality. His hand twisted at the top of each stroke and drew another soft groan from him each time.

_ With a grin, Yuuri rolled them both, with Victor on his back once again, Yuuri settled between his thighs. "Just like this." He reached up to pull the waistband of Victor's underwear down and shifted to the side to allow Victor to remove them entirely while he tore a condom off the strip. With great confidence he tore the wrapper open, then set it aside to stand up and push his own underwear down. _

_ Victor looked beautiful there, splayed on the bed, spread open without an ounce of shame. He reached down to take his cock in his hand and Yuuri couldn't tear his eyes away as Victor drew his hand up to gather the foreskin around the head, then slid his hand back down to expose it once more. _

Yuuri muffled another groan from the thought of actually seeing Victor like this in front of him. He could feel his arms quivering from the mixed desire to drive himself to the edge while physically holding back. The orgasm was already starting to build, and he knew it would take even more effort to keep it at bay until he'd seen this dream through to the end.

_ Yuuri grinned as he climbed back up onto the bed and took the bottle of lube, flipped the lid open, and squeezed some out onto his fingers. Victor didn't even wait for him to move him -- he pulled his knees to his chest himself. _

_ "Look at you," Yuuri murmured as he smeared the lube over Victor's hole. "You can't wait for this." _

 

\---

 

Victor loved this part of the memory. Yuuri had been so confident, even more than he had been before. This was the Yuuri Victor wanted to see again. He struggled to hold back, still tugging firmly on his balls, his breath coming fast and hard from the effort.

_ Yuuri's first finger slipped in with ease and Victor moaned. It almost wasn't enough, and he let go of a knee to take his cock in his hand again. _

_ "No," Yuuri said as he batted Victor's hand away. "Don't you dare until I say you can." _

_ He wasn't sure he could have become even more aroused, but Yuuri making a  _ demand _ of him was somehow hotter than everything else had been before. He took his knee up again, and instead lifted his hips to rock up into Yuuri's thrusting finger. _

_ With a grin, Yuuri drew his finger out to add more lube. "So you want more then?" He shifted closer to Victor and pressed two fingers in at once. "Like that?" _

_ Victor moaned low in his throat, still rocking his hips up to meet Yuuri's fingers. This was not how he had expected tonight to go, but it was turning out better than he could have ever dreamed. _

_ Yuuri kept the fingers moving within Victor even as he reached forward to tug at Victor's nipples. He focused more attention on the one he'd neglected earlier, though he switched between the two all the same. The sensation combined with his fingers fucking Victor was almost too much, and Victor pulled his knees closer to his chest as though it would dull the feeling. _

Victor let go of his balls, reaching up with his now-free hand to pinch his nipples just as Yuuri had that night, and a slightly louder moan than he'd wanted slipped out as a result. He just needed to hold out...

_ Yuuri let out a soft laugh then drew his fingers back out again, which left Victor feeling empty while Yuuri gathered more lube onto his fingers. Three fingers, once Yuuri had them ready, took a bit more effort and concentration to accept, but once he had them inside Victor threw his head back and moaned deep in his chest. _

_ "God, you feel so good," Victor managed to say, still rocking his hips up to meet Yuuri. _

_ "I can't wait to fuck you," Yuuri said in return, spreading his fingers apart on each withdraw. _

_ When he pinched one of Victor's nipples particularly hard, it was as though the sensation went straight to Victor's dick. Victor gave a loud moan and his eyes snapped open, and as the sensation faded he wiggled his ass against the fingers inside him. _

Victor squeezed his eyes tightly shut now as he pinched and tugged at his nipples while still stroking his hand along his cock. It felt so amazing to recall this memory with Yuuri right down the hall, knowing that they had done this together. Maybe one day he and Yuuri could do it again.

 

\---

  
  


Yuuri bit his lip behind his fist. This was the most intense part of the dream, the part where it always became the most challenging to hold himself back. His arms shook even more with the effort of restraint, and he could feel his fist quivering against his mouth.

_ He drew his fingers out of Victor one last time and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as Victor moaned and wriggled. Yuuri reached down to pick up the condom, slipped it out of the open package, and rolled it down his cock. He kept eye contact with Victor as he took up the lube one last time, squeezed a measure out onto his already-slick fingers, and smoothed it over the condom. _

_ Victor let go of his knees and reached out for Yuuri, his cheeks flushed, wide eyes showcasing the pupils widened with desire. The brightness of his cheeks spread across his chest, accentuated by the pale skin. Yuuri took a moment to appreciate the view before crawling forward and settling himself between Victor's thighs. He grasped himself around the base of his cock, and nudged the head of his cock against Victor's hole. _

He forced himself to let go of his cock and smothered his own whine behind his fist. He was so close, too close, and his cock throbbed without the stimulation of his hand. It took a few seconds to slow his breathing down, his fingers digging into his thigh, to pull himself back from the edge. This dream always felt so realistic whenever he had it, and almost more so when he allowed himself to imagine it while awake.

_ Yuuri had done well in preparing Victor, and his cock slid in with minimal resistance. Victor clawed at Yuuri's upper back as a low moan rose from his throat, and he wrapped his legs around Yuuri's hips. Yuuri clung to the bedsheets beneath them, his arms shaking, as he drew a deep breath to steady himself. Victor was so hot around him, and the sensation was so different from anything he'd ever felt or done before. _

_ "Please, Yuuri," Victor whispered. "Please move..." _

_ With another shaky breath, Yuuri gave Victor a taunting sort of smile. "Ask for what you really want." _

_ Victor grimaced and rocked his hips up for more stimulation. "Fuck me, Yuuri. Please!" _

_ Yuuri rolled his hips for the smallest amount of movement just for the pleasure of watching Victor writhe and moan. Before Victor could plead once more, Yuuri drew back and pushed forward into Victor again. He set a slow, steady pace in hopes it would help to stave off his peak long enough to drive Victor to his. _

He couldn't bear not touching himself anymore. Yuuri scraped his fingernails up his thigh to take his cock in hand again, and almost didn't muffle his moan with his fist as he drew the foreskin up with his hand once more. His breath came fast and hard now and his whole body shook with the effort of holding his orgasm off just a little bit longer.

 

\---

 

_ Victor was sure he was about to burst into flame right there from the pleasure. He dug his fingertips into Yuuri's upper back and urged Yuuri forward with his heels. His breath was coming fast and hard now, and he squeezed his eyes closed. _

While still pumping his hand along his cock, Victor dropped his opposite hand from his nipples and stuck the fingers in his mouth, desperately sucking them to spread any slickness he could. He twisted there on his bed and reached back behind him, slipping two fingers into himself without delay and moaning as softly as he could behind the lips he kept clamped together. It wasn't as good as Yuuri inside him, but it would do for now.

_ Yuuri's breath came hot and fast against his ear, his hips pounding now against Victor's ass. Every stroke into him tore a loud groan from Victor's throat, and he clung to Yuuri for dear life. _

_ "Do you want to come now?" Yuuri murmured into his ear. _

_ God, did he want to come. He wanted so badly to be able to come now, with Yuuri inside him, with everything so intense. Victor wanted it so badly. _

_ Yuuri huffed a soft laugh next to his ear. "You'll have to tell me, Victor." _

He was thrusting his fingers in and out of himself, rocking his hips in quick desperation to meet the strokes of his hand and the movements of his fingers. His breath slashed between his clenched teeth, and he wasn't even really making an effort to quiet his sounds anymore.

_ "Please!" he cried as his grip slipped on Yuuri's shoulders and he scrabbled to gain purchase anew. "Please!" _

_ Yuuri slammed his hips forward harder now, another soft laugh moving across Victor's ear. "You can do better than that." _

_ "Let me come, please!" Victor nearly sobbed, his fingernails digging into Yuuri's shoulders. _

_ "Then do it," Yuuri said. "Come for me, Victor." _

_ Victor dragged a hand down the front of Yuuri's body, red marks trailing in its wake, to take his cock in his hand again. He began pumping along its length, sparing no quarter, driving himself to the edge as quickly as possible. He could feel the orgasm building as surely as the crescendo in any song he'd ever skated to, and his breath caught as he tumbled over the precipice. _

His movements made the bed creak as he moved between the fingers within and the hand wrapped around his cock, but Victor couldn't find it within him to try to stop himself. His breath came faster and faster until he came with a strangled cry, clamped down hard around the fingers buried inside him. The mess spurted through his fingers onto the bedspread but he didn't care. He gasped for breath in the aftermath, then drew his fingers out of himself and rolled onto his back. The ceiling was far more interesting now as he stared up at it.

Victor missed this Yuuri, the Yuuri he wanted to find again.

 

\---

 

_ Yuuri glanced down at the space between him and Victor, at the white streaks covering Victor's stomach. The sight gave him a surge of arousal anew, as well as a need to somehow defile Victor even more. He grinned as he reached between them and dragged his fingers through one of the pearly strands, and slipped them between Victor's lips. "Suck them." _

Yuuri's breath hitched as it always did when he hit this part of the dream -- the image his mind always supplied of Victor flushed and spent, sucking his own come off Yuuri's fingers, was all the fuel he needed to propel him to the end. He squeezed a hand around his cock to slow his approaching orgasm before continuing to stroke again.

_ Victor did as he was told, sucking greedily at Yuuri's fingers, moaning around them at intervals. He kept one hand down around his softening cock, his other hand still clutching at Yuuri's shoulders. His whole body, limp and spent, moved with each of Yuuri's thrusts into him. He looked so beautiful there, sucking on Yuuri's fingers as though they were a cock themselves, and Yuuri couldn't hold back any longer. He slammed forward into Victor one last time, a raw shout tearing from his throat. _

Yuuri let go of his restraint and his orgasm came fast and hard after only a single stroke more along his length. Each wave wracked his whole body and he began to curl onto himself from the intensity of it. He realized only as the pleasure faded that he had forgotten to breathe, and he pressed his fist even harder against his mouth as he drew a ragged gasp to let out the low groan building within.

He laid there on his bed, limp, positive that he'd managed to make a mess of his shirt as well as the bedding beneath him, but he couldn't find the energy to look. The recollection of that dream had been more intense than it ever had before. Was it getting in touch with his Eros that did it? Was it the fact that it had been a while since he'd recalled it?

Was it having Victor down the hall?

With a groan, Yuuri pushed himself up to sitting and peered down at himself. Yes, the pajamas would need to go. The bedspread had avoided most of the mess, thankfully, and a wet cloth could probably take care of those stray spots.

He deposited the pajamas into his clothing hamper after using the shirt to wipe off the mess on his stomach, and left his bedroom to head down the hallway to the bathroom to wash his hands and fetch a cloth for cleaning.

He heard a noise coming from banquet room-turned-bedroom, and paused outside the sliding door to listen.

Was Victor... breathing hard...?

Yuuri clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, and his cheeks burned. He had the overwhelming feeling he'd intruded on something personal, and he rushed down the hall to give Victor the privacy he deserved.

  
  



End file.
